


Till death do us part

by Strawberriesalt



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Joseon, Major character death - Freeform, Modern Era, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reincarnation, Royalty, Temporary Character Death, War, but they reincarnate so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberriesalt/pseuds/Strawberriesalt
Summary: “Thus with a kiss I die”Miyeon and Minnie’s love throughout their lifetimes.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. A consort will never be a queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallcoldglassofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallcoldglassofsoup/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie and Miyeon find out how willing they are to lose for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was wild to write but it was fun and I really love it it’s like my baby lol  
> Thanks to a tallcoldglassofsoup cause I might of gave up if u were there cheering me on love youuuuuu💗💗💗  
> TW  
> This fic deals with homophobia but there aren’t any homophobic slurs but there’s a lot of homophobic language.  
> If you think I should add any more tags please let me know :)

Miyeon knew this day would come but she didn’t realise quite how much it would hurt. The days spent with the princess of Thailand soothed the Queen consort of Korea’s heart. 

Being married was lonely and being married to the King of Korea was even more lonely. You could never know who to trust. 

Then in walked the Thai conglomerate and right in the middle was the Thai Princess in all her glory. 

The princess was tall and powerful, her eyes were dark but not dim and definitely not hidden by the shadows and secrets of royalty, the pitch black pupils were bright and mysterious but held a mischievous innocence and so assertive they held strength Miyeon had never seen before. Miyeon had never believed the saying that eyes were the gateway into the soul but as soon as she had looked into the foreign Princess' eyes she felt as if they had a love spanned across centuries. 

A hurtful, gut wrenching, pure, lust filled love. How right she was.

The days dragged as the empress spent hours in her room. A place once used to hide away from the treacherous life of court became her cell, trapping her away from her one true love. Miyeon spent her hours remembering her time of freedom: days spent full of anxious love, awaiting the day they’d be caught. 

Miyeon never regretted falling in love, she didn’t particularly have the choice too the moment she heard the Princess’ voice she was gone, forever enticed by the beauty that was Princess Minnie. 

Minnie’s older brother, the King of Thailand, was here too meet the neighbouring royals as he had just been coronated, Miyeon was used to meeting royals and as the queen consort guiding the wife’s or daughters of the royal families around during their stay was her duty but none had stood out the way Minnie had.

Minnie was the same age as Miyeon which was a shock considering she was neither engaged or married despite the age for marriage being long gone. 

Miyeon instantly clicked with Minnie and it felt as if they’d grown up together. They just laughed, all they did was laugh and it felt so easy for Miyeon to let her guard down as if she could be herself: no makeup, headpieces, bribes or hidden agendas, just happiness and love.

Pure unadulterated love.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room all Miyeon could think of was Minnie’s lips and she missed them so bad, she missed Minnie so bad. If only Miyeon could re-live the night they first kissed. 

Once Miyeon realised she was having unrighteous feelings towards Minnie she admittedly tried to stay away but it was hard and when Minnie snuck into the Queens private gardens Miyeon knew she had no chance. As Minnie ran over a gleeful smile covering her face and her eyes full of playfulness ignoring Miyeon’s hurried shushes Miyeon just wanted to kiss her. 

Minnie’s lips were a perfect pink and as the moonlight shone down on them all Miyeon could think of was how they would feel, would they be rough or smooth? Maybe a mix of both? Would their noses fit together or would they bump? Would they- 

A hand against her cheek shook her out of her mind and as Minnie was moving closer, her eyes staring into Miyeon’s as her orbs twinkled under the moonlight, all Miyeon could do was stare back; afraid to make the first move but not wanting the moment to end. 

The moment their lips touched was amazing it was gentle and so full of care, it was tender and loving. Miyeon had never been kissed like this before but she knew a kiss from the King would never feel the same after experiencing a kiss from Princess Minnie-that’s when it kicked in Miyeon was kissing a princess! This was so wrong and if they were caught, god Miyeon didn’t even want to think about what would happen if they were caught. 

“Leave.” 

Miyeon pushed Minnie away wiping her lips as she turned to face away from Minnie who stopped her halfway grabbing her wrist desperately. 

“Please! Miyeon I know it’s scary but-”

“Your highness, leave.” 

“Don’t shut me out like this we don’t have much longer! Summer is fleeting and soon I will be off on a boat back to my homeland.”

“This has already gone further than it should have, I no longer wish to engage in sinful behaviours such as these, now please,” Miyeon says, her voice shaking the longer she talks as she pulls her wrist away and turns fully to face the small pond “leave my private garden.”

Minnie stands staring at Miyeon’s back silently waiting for Miyeon to turn back in regret but Miyeon does no such thing. 

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness.” 

Minnie's voice was blunt indicating no pain or hurt and Miyeon stared emptily at the pond blinking away the tears. It was for the good anyway nothing worthwhile would come out of having a secret relationship, love would come out of it a voice in her head says but Miyeon ignores it. As a married woman, never mind married to the King of Korea a treacherous relationship with a woman would get her nowhere, except prison, or even death. 

The days that had once passed so quickly dragged as if the sun were to never go down again and as the amounting pressure to birth an heir grew Miyeon had to spend more time with the King never being able to breathe in fear of being outed as an adulteress. Yet Miyeon couldn’t help but stare whenever she had a chance at the Princess, how she seemed so unaffected and joyful; maybe Minnie never cared for her in the way Miyeon had begun to care for Minnie. 

Miyeon sat in her room, her now prison, cursed her past self wishing she had never pushed away Minnie. If only she had grown the courage sooner she could have had more time, she could have kissed Minnie for longer she could have lay wrapped in Minnie's arms more often, she could have done so much more! Anything even calligraphy would have felt like a gift if it was with Minnie but no Miyeon had spent weeks wallowing in self pity only growing the courage with a week left till Minnie were to leave. 

Now with only a week left Miyeon knew she had to apologise just so she wouldn’t regret it for the rest of her life. 

“Please send word that I would wish to have tea with Princess Minnie of Thailand in the Royal gardens.” 

“Yes your Royal Highness.”

Now Miyeon was sure she knew what she wanted to say but as word came back that Minnie had agreed Miyeon was beginning to regret asking, what if Minnie didn’t want to spend time with Miyeon and felt obliged because of her duty to her country and not wanting to start tension between the Thai and Korean royals. God Miyeon never should have asked. 

Butterflies were running wild in her stomach as she stepped into the gardens seeing Minnie already waiting at the table set out for them. 

“Your Royal Highness.” Minnie bowed as Miyeon returned the greetings. 

“How have you been finding your stay in Korea?” Miyeon asks whilst the tea was being poured. 

“It has been lovely the country is a place to be awed.” Her answer was dignified but very basic holding no real genuineness. 

“And the people…?” 

“Welcoming, I am thankful to have been treated so comfortably.”

“I’m sure you have missed your home.” 

Miyeon hated this, the pleasantries, the fakeness. All Miyeon wanted to do was jump into Minnie’s arms and apologise but she would have to wait. If only Minnie was a king- if only Miyeon was a king! Then they could marry and love freely, with no bounds and chains but life would never be so sweet and love would always be cruel but Miyeon didn’t know it could be this cruel. Making her fall in love with a woman and the Princess of Thailand. They weren’t even from the same country! 

“Leave us.” Miyeon had said as soon as the tea was poured not even waiting for the servants to move away, she had to apologise. 

Waiting those last minutes whilst the servers left the gardens had felt as if time was going an hour per millisecond but as soon as the last server had left Miyeon had blurted out everything she’d been holding. 

“I never meant to be so cold but I was afraid and I’m so so sorry but I just didn’t want us to get in trouble! If we were caught it could cause wars and we would be punished so harshly I hate to even imagine it. I’m so sorry and I just wish I hadn’t wasted the time we could have spent together but when you kissed me I liked it so much I didn’t know what to do! I never thought I’d find someone I loved and I mean oh my I just said I loved you out loud but I do I love you, I love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you and-”

“Your highness.”

“I just want you to know how sorry I am and I understand if you don’t forgive me but I-”

“Excuse me,your highness”

“Realised that I couldn’t spend my days-”

“Miyeon!”

Miyeon stared up in shock but as she saw Minnie's exasperated face all she could do was laugh. Miyeon hadn’t laughed so loud or so joyfully since the last time she’d been with Minnie. As they both just sat at the table with cold tea that hadn’t been drunk all they could do was laugh. This was why Miyeon loved Minnie. 

Miyeon stopped laughing. She told Minnie she loved her. Why did she blurt that out?

“Why did you stop laughing?”

Not getting an answer Minnie continued.

“If you're worried I won’t forgive you then you don’t have to worry I was never angry in the first place and I also- I love you too.”

Miyeon looked up from her lap instantly. 

“I was worried because we’ve only spent less than two months with each other and weeks of those were spent avoiding each other and despite that I’m already in love in a way I’ve never felt before but I know for sure I love you...and I think that I even knew it the first time I met you.”

They stared longingly across the table so close yet so far away and Miyeon just wished they could run away together free and in love. 

“When I saw you I felt an instant connection as if we were- are soulmates.” Minnie blushes as she speaks.

“When you first walked into the throne room all I could see was you and I’m so glad you love me back but-but I’m sorry to say this...we-we can’t be together.”

“What?” Minnie asks as Miyeon looks down, unable to bear the pain of seeing Minnie in tears. 

“I apologised because I wanted to spend time together before you had to leave but it’s too risky.” 

“But we love each other and-“”

“It is clear to me we have both led very different lives but I’m sure we can spend the last week as friends, as sisters.” 

“No we can’t!”

Miyeon’s throat felt tight. She had hoped Minnie would agree and see to it that being friends was better than nothing but she should’ve have known that throwing away their feelings would be harder than Miyeon had hoped. 

“Let me kiss you,” Minnie says determinedly “Let me kiss you one last time and then decide if you can bear to be sisters because I know I can’t.”

Miyeons strength begins to waver and she knows she shouldn’t but she can’t stop her head from nodding and she stares anxiously as Minnie stands and walks towards her as her heart beats the only sound in the silent garden. 

A bright blush covers her cheeks as Minnie softly takes her chin with her fingers as she leans over Miyeon pressing a small soft kiss to the edge of Miyeon’s lip before pressing her full lip against Miyeons. After weeks of ignoring the kiss is rough and passionate so different yet just as great if not even better than the first kiss they shared in Miyeon’s private gardens. Minnie pulled away quickly then sat back down on her side of the table leaving Miyeons breathless and painting.

“So...sister shall we have tea tomorrow?” 

Minnie hates the smirk covering Minnie's face as butterflies spread through her body and she blushes even more embarrassed at how worked up Minnie has got her. 

“Okay you win but we have to be careful.” 

“Wow if I knew you were so open to change I would have tried kissing you sooner.” Minnie laughs proud her tactic worked.

“Okay, whatever we shall meet tomorrow to...erm knit...in my quarters, I shall take my leave.” 

Miyeon bows and leaves hurriedly wanting to begin knitting so they had a cover for tomorrow if anyone wondered why they were knitting but with nothing to show for it. 

As she stays up through the night finishing the knitting her thoughts are filled with Minnie. Would they kiss… would they do more? Miyeon was extremely nervous but in a good way. She couldn't wait for the hours to move faster; she just wanted to see Minnie’s smile again and feel her lips. Miyeon hid her face in her hands at the thought of Minnie’s lips. What had she come too? Blushing at the thought of kiss! And alone in her room at that 

Miyeon wished she could go back to the feeling that night she was so naive it was as if Minnie had brought back her inner child now she was empty and alone trapped in her quarters the only thing to do was dream about Minnie, beautiful Minnie who was on a boat back to Thailand never to be seen again, even if she came back to Korea which Miyeon doubted they would never cross paths Miyeon prayed the King aphid change his mind but she knew it was wishful thinking and better to begin to accept what was coming. 

“Would you or Princess Minnie like anything your Highnesses.” 

“No thank you Lady Kim you can take your leave.”

Miyeon wasn’t expecting to be pushed against the door and kissed roughly as if Minnie was a predator and Miyeon was her prey but Miyeon liked it, she liked it a lot. As the kisses got more desperate Minnie kissed her way down Miyeon’s neck and Miyeon held Minnie’s waist so tight gasping as quietly as possible. They broke away their lungs gasping for air.

“Why do you have to wear so many goddamn layers?” Minnie pants in between her desperate breaths for oxygen.

Miyeon laughs endearingly, beginning to undress into her under layers shy at being in a state of undress in front of someone she loves. What if Minnie didn’t like her body? Would she pretend she liked it? Would she say outright that Miyeon wasn’t her type? Miyeon stopped undressing looking up to gage Minnie’s reaction but was overtaken by shock as Minnie stood staring in awe. 

“Your so beautiful, I don’t deserve to be here with you in this moment.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Miyeon says, now fully undressed.

Miyeon quivers as the silk of Minnie’s outfit brushed against her hard nipples and she whimpers into Minnie’s ears, loving the groan Minnie let out hearing her whimper. 

“You have to undress too otherwise I feel awkward.”

Minnie kissed her quickly and undresses much quicker than Miyeon due to having a lot less layers, the joys of Thai wear. 

“Can we move to the bed? I feel awkward standing in the middle of the room.” Miyeon laughs awkwardly. 

As Minnie grabs her hand and pulls her to bed Miyeon smiles so brightly. Minnie pushed Miyeon down onto the bed and began to kiss her way down Miyeons body. 

It had never been like this with the King, it was never loving and tender, it was quick and harsh, he never cared for Miyeon or pleasured her, it was always for him. Miyeon never even knew a woman’s body could feel all these things but most of all she felt so happy just here with Minnie naked in all their glory. 

Miyeon remembered how after they lay together after. Minnie’s arms wrapped around Miyeon’s waist only a blanket to cover their bodies and how they talked; they talked about anything and everything. Minnie explained how she learnt Korean, then taught Miyeon terms of endearment in Thai they talked about birthdays, and national celebrations, favourite foods, how Minnie got the scar on her calf, how Miyeon misses her parents and wished she could see them more often, just anything but Miyeon was simply so happy sadly that had to come to an end, as everything does. 

Miyeon thought the pain of having Minnie leave her room to go back to her quarters was the worst pain she’d ever experienced but as she sat on her bed where they had lay together multiple times the pain she felt then was nothing in comparison to the pain she felt now. If only she could lie in Minnie’s arms one last time, if only she could feel safe.

If only. 

They met in Miyeons room daily but the clock was ticking fast and their days together were coming to an end. The same way Miyeon’s were now.

They wanted to spend as much time as possible together before the three days were up and so they became more careless, that was their biggest mistake. Miyeon knew it would be suspicious for Minnie to come to her room every day but she was so lost in love her brain only thinking of Minnie. She disregarded any mature thoughts instead spending days laying in bed just lay in silence together or nights filled with passion and love. It was only a matter of time before they would be caught. 

And caught they were. Two days were left before Minnie had to leave and as Miyeon was softly licking Minnie, smiling at her raspy moans the door burst open. 

A loud gasp sounded from the crowd of guards with the two kings in the middle. Miyeon instantly pulled away from her place between Minnie’s thighs grabbing a blanket and throwing it over to Minnie to cover her body with using her outer layers to cover herself. 

Miyeon had never felt so humiliated as she was staring in shock as the room was silent, the guards unaware of what to do, the King of Korea looking horrified, Miyeon couldn’t even bear to look at the Thai King. 

“We had heard rumours but I didn’t dare think you’d betray me in such a way I’ll make it known that you will be punished!” The king yells his voice becoming louder as Miyeons sobs sound throughout the room. 

“You dare touch my wife in a moment like this.” The king rages in anger seeing Minnie move to hug Miyeon. 

That’s when Minnie remembers, she had been so lost in the thought of Miyeon and being in love that she had forgotten what would happen. Minnie forgot that Miyeon was married to the king and not just a princess. Miyeon wouldn’t have the same protections Minnie had a princess; she was only married into the family and could easily be taken out. 

“I think it’d be best if you left as soon as possible.” The Korean king says turning to the Thai king. 

“We shall leave and you can both put your clothes back on then come to the throne room.” 

They sit in a state of shock as the Kings and guards walk out. 

The door closes and they dress in silent both unable to say anything to make the other feel better. Their little utopia was over and the real world had hit. This was the end. 

Miyeon wished they could walk hand in hand but instead they stood their fingers brushing but neither taking the risk of grabbing fully. 

The loud yells coming from inside the throne room one to a sudden stop as the door opens Minnie and Miyeon walk in.

Miyeon sees the Lords and that’s when she realised this was a trial, her breathe quickens and a feeling of doom shoots through her body, her hairs standing up in fear. 

“We have come to a decision,” the Korean King begins his sentence being finished by the Thai King “Minnie we are too leave tonight and you are to be married to my royal advisors son.” 

The room sits in silence for a moment waiting to explain what will happen to Miyeon. 

“On the grounds of adultry, treason and homosexual interactions you will be sentanced to death.” 

Minnie gasps loudly her hand grabbing Miyeons but all Miyeon can do is stare down at the floor; she was being sentenced to death, she was going to die. Her heart broke into pieces as the gut wrenching cries forced their way out her body. Miyeon wanted to seem strong but she couldn’t, she was so afraid. 

“Minnie we are leaving.” The Thai king says as he raises from his seat. 

Minnie wishes she could kiss Miyeon but she didn’t want to hurt her anymore and so she let go of her hand beginning to turn away but yelps in shock as Miyeon pulls her back smashing their lips together ignoring the yells of fury and the guards pulling them away. 

“I’ll always love you Cho Miyeon!” Minnie yells tears streaming as he tries to fight against the guards. 

“Remember me please even after you're married.” Miyeon whispers her insecurities over taking her brain. 

“I will I’ll always remember you think about me in your-” 

The door is slammed loudly and only Miyeons sobs can be heard in the silent room filled with judgemental eyes and no Minnie to help her forget. 

It didn’t hit until Miyeon stood on the wooden stage with a noose around her neck. Miyeon was never going to see Minnie again, she would never get to kiss or hug her, she’d never hear Minnie laugh, she'd never see her smile or even cry. They hardly had any time together and it was gone so fast, it wasn’t fair. 

Life wasn’t fair at ll.

Miyeon wished they hadn’t kept her in her quarters for a week waiting for the day of her death because despite her mother coming and crying in pain that her daughter would soon be dead and her little sisters who cried about how they would miss Miyeon all Miyeon could think of was Minnie. Not once despite the insults from her family did she blame Minnie their love was unsafe but it was a love that they couldn’t ignore and the moments they spent together were moments Miyeon would never regret she’s glad that if she had to die she died because of something like love. 

The rope was pulled and Miyeon wonders if they’d ever meet again in another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read please leave comments I’d love to hear what you thought.


	2. I know a place, a place for you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie and Miyeon fall in love despite everything warning them against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s isn’t any homophobic slurs in this but there’s homophobic language.  
> Some extra info is this doesn’t have a set year or era but I generally imagined it to be around early to mid 1900s now I know that’s a wide range but I didn’t want to specify the war because Thailand was neutral in WW2 and I don’t know enough about ww1 to base a setting there so I kept it kind of vague cause there was two wars in 1900s and they were homophobic through both of them. I’d say specifically tho I imagined like 1920s-1940s even tho WW1 was finished but authors can take historical liberates for artistic creativeness :))  
> Sorry to anyone who likes history haha

They had found each other again. Although they didn’t know that. 

When Miyeon first entered the base with the other Korean nurses, hearing the groans of pain from injured soldiers made Miyeon instantly wonder if she was prepared to see these horrific injuries. Those injuries inflicted on innocent civilians forced to war because of greedy world leaders with no care for the people of their countries. Could Miyeon deal with seeing death daily. 

Maybe she shouldn’t have volunteered to come to Thailand. It was a foreign country and a foreign language, yes they were told the base was an American base and so everyone would speak English but Miyeon still wasn’t particularly confident in the English language. What if she messed up a life saving operation because she couldn’t understand the language? A yell shook her out of her thoughts. 

“Okay ladies! I’ll be pairing you with another nurse and they will show you around the base and give you your timetable!”

One of the only doctors on camp lists off names. 

“Miyeon and Sorn.” He says continuing on whilst Miyeon looks around hoping to figure out who Sorn was. 

A short girl with a bright smile waves and beckons her over. 

“Hi I’m Sorn!” She says, giving her hand to shake. 

“Oh I’m Miyeon.” She mumbles in accented English.

“We’ll be sharing a tent with six other girls but they’re all very nice, now come on I'll show you around although the base isn’t very big.” 

Sorn was nice and all but they were in the middle of a war and Miyeon knew there was no point getting attached as losing someone would be very easy. A bomb being dropped or raid could happen any day so sticking to yourself and yourself only would save your heart from hurt. 

If only Miyeon had followed the one rule she set for herself. Don’t get attached. 

Miyeon had always had these thoughts, the evil ones that kept her up at night she knew that thinking of women in a way like this was sinful and she would be sentenced to hell for all eternity, but she was sure if she prayed for forgiveness and never acted on them everything would be fine. All of that was thrown out the window once she saw Minnie. 

Minnie’s hair was dark and tied up with loose strands falling from the bun. Her forehead was covered in sweat and the skin that was shown from her conservative nurse outfit was dark and smooth. The tanned skin shining under the beaming sun. This woman was beautiful and Miyeon had no idea how she’d control herself if she was stationed in the same tent with her meaning they’d be spending a lot of time together, nearly all of Miyeon’s shifts. To add on to all of that Minnie was friendly and Miyeon was falling in so deep. She tried to stay away as to not be too obvious but Minnie always asked to each lunch together and Miyeon was way too far gone to deny Minnie anything. Miyeon allowed herself to stare for short moments at Minnie as long as she kept her expressions blank and made sure Minnie didn’t notice but perhaps Miyeon wasn’t careful enough.

One day Minnie pulled Miyeon aside standing in the medical stock side of the wounded soldiers tent.

“Let me take you out,” Minnie said with such conviction Miyeon felt like she couldn’t disagree, not like she would anyway anytime spent with Minnie was a gift from God “They have these clubs for people...people like us.”

Miyeon stares uncomfortably at Minnie, was this a trap? Was Minnie trying to bring her to the police? How did she even know? Miyeon was sure she hid her sinful thoughts well? Wait did Minnie say us? As in she also faces the same discrepancies to women? There’s no way! Missing decides playing dumb would be the best way. 

“People like us? What do you mean by that?” 

“People who feel the same way towards,” Minnie leans closer, her words becoming quieter the longer she speaks “women.”

The silence radiates through the medical tent. Miyeon has no way to reply this bad to be a trap. 

“I’m not sure about you but I feel no way towards…women.” Miyeon says, pursing her mouth in distaste. 

Minnie is silent for a moment as if she has begun to question her confidence. 

“I’ve erm I’ve seen the way you look at me and-”

“I have no time for conversations like this. We are here to care for the sick now pass me the bandages, we need to rewrap the soldiers' wounds.” Miyeon says searching through the cupboards trying to distract herself from the conversation at hand. 

“No Miyeon I look at you like that too I also feel for women the way you do.” 

Miyeon pauses staring at Minnie as if to say, continue. 

“In Thailand they-they have these meetings, at night,” she whispers “I know some people who will let us in, we both have a free night in nine days if you would just give me a chance-“”

Miyeon replies before she has the chance to start overthinking, “okay I’ll come.”

“What really? Oh my god okay well meet me at the base entrance at midnight on our day off,” Minnie says smiling as they begin to walk to the bed area “oh yeah and dress pretty!” 

Minnie laughs. Miyeon loves her laugh so much. 

Work seems a lot more tedious as Miyeon spends her days dreaming about where Miyoen will take her, unable to focus on anything fully, her thoughts continuously drifting to how many more hours till the night. The big night! 

Miyeon had never done anything like this, yes she was allowed to leave the base if she had a day off but unsure on where to go in a foregin country Miyeon prefers to stay on base offering extra help to the other nurses but now she had an actual place to go! And with Minnie at that! Miyeon felt so lucky right now.

With six days left till their night out Miyeon felt as if the days couldn’t go slower. Usually Miyeon would dream of having an extra few minutes at lunch or in bed but desperate for the date with Minnie she wished everything would just go faster! Wait, was this a date? It can’t be a date! What if they get caught? It’d be the end of them. That’s when all of Miyeons excitement instantly turned into anxiety; the joy of getting to spend time with Minnie alone completely made Miyeon disregard how much trouble they could get into if anyone questioned where they went. Should Miyeon not go? Should she tell Minnie that she’s changed her mind...should she just not turn up? 

“I can’t wait for our night out!” Minnie comes blundering over way too happy for how early it was, “have you chosen what you're wearing?” 

Miyeon knew she should say now that she was having second thoughts but Minnie’s smile was just so pretty and there was no way Miyeon could ruin her excitement. She hadn’t seen Minnie sad or angry yet but Miyeon knew she would hate it. 

“Oh yeah I’m excited too, okay I’ve got to go bye.” 

Miyeon runs leaving Minnie standing in shock at the sudden exit. She hoped Miyeon running off didn’t mean she changed her mind… 

The dress was laid out on her bed. It was floral, tightening at the waist and flowing down to the calves, with low heels and a heart necklace Miyeon was excited for a chance to dress up. Since coming to the base Miyeon hadn’t had any chance to have fun. It had been work, work, work but Miyeon was glad she had a chance to dress nicely. The war had taken a toll on people. 

Minnie had said dress prettily but as Miyeon was walking to the entrance her short heels digging into the mud she questioned if maybe she had over dressed and if they were going to a secret ‘meeting’ would her outfit be appropriate. Miyeon definitely wouldn’t want to show Minnie up. Would Minnie also be wearing a dress? Miyeon’s thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour but most of all her heart was racing. She was excited that she was going out with a girl! A girl! Miyeon never thought she’d experience this, whether Minnie classed this as a date or not Miyeon would pretend it was one in her head, even if that was sad. Sue her she wouldn’t get a chance like this again and so she was going to make the most of it and wow- 

Minnie stood at the gate entrance in an emerald green dress and white ballet shoes that somehow were immaculate despite the floor being full of mud. It was like she was an angel sent down from heaven as a miracle for Miyeon. Although Miyeon wasn’t sure she was quite special enough to deserve a personal angel. Miyeon had to stop and stare at the shirt white cardigan pulled the whole look together and Miyeon felt like she had never seen anyone this beautiful in her life. Minnie looked absolutely stunning and Miyeon felt as if her outfit paled in comparison.

“You look like a fairy, so pretty and pink.” Minnie laughs, grabbing Miyeon’s hand and walking them out the gate.

“You look pretty too.” Miyeon mumbles a blush covering her cheeks, Miyeon had never been good at compliments but in this moment she wished she could string words together as easily as romance poets could. There were a million ways Miyeon felt as if she could describe her love for Minnie and yet she struggled to find even one way apart from ‘I love you’ if only words came to Miyeon as easily as they seemed to come for others.

“You excited for our date?” Minnie says not caring to keep her voice down.

“D-d-date?” 

“Yes? This is a date right?” 

“Oh yeah I just wasn’t sure if you thought it was a date,” they quite for a moment Miyeon following Minnie down the road she first came down to get to the camp and never left since the only sounds were crickets chirping “I think we should be a bit more careful.” 

Miyeon takes her hand out of Minnie’s.

“Please don’t worry I like you but-but we just have to be safe...If anyone saw us I mean I wouldn’t even want to imagine what would happen.”

Minnie looked sad for a moment; she knew that it would be impossible to kiss Miyeon in public but she had hoped they could at least hold hands whilst walking down a rural road; but Miyeon was right, they shouldn’t risk. If they were caught they could be sentenced to death or placed in a mental asylum. Minnie couldn’t bear to be away from Miyeon, she wouldn’t deal if they were split apart by death. 

They walked through a more crowded street awkwardly apart and in an uncomfortable silence neither of them sure of how to act around crowds of people without giving them away. As the streets become smaller and the roads become emptier the girls edge closer their fingers brushes against each other and their skirts rubbing together. It felt intamite but not sexual and Miyeon really enjoyed it. She had never felt so comfortable around someone the way she feels comftable around Minnie and that was scary extremely scary. It was so easy for one of them to die even if they weren’t in the middle of a war, if anyone were to catch them…

Miyeon hated thoughts like those. It wasn’t fair. When she felt even remotely happy to be around Minnie those thoughts creeped in reminding her that this was wrong and that people wouldn’t accept it. Miyeon would be sent back to korea soon she was only here for a year at most so it’d be better to make the most of it. 

Sometimes Miyeon liked to dream they were both princess with enough power to do what they wanted then they’d never be murdered for loving each other and they could live happily ever after but no they were unlucky nurses destined to be hurt. Again her conscience whispers but Miyeon would definitely remember if she had met Minnie before, her face was not one you forgot. 

Miyeon yelps so lost in her thoughts she hadn’t realised Minnie had stopped, and wow Minnie’s back was firm. It was kind of nice Miyeon thinks she would like to touch Minnie’s back again although she thinks that would be an awkward conversation to have.

Minnie knocked a rhythmic knock on the door and called something out in Thai a door creaked open, Minnie dragging Miyeon’s through the door and shutting it quickly. 

There were girls sat at tables with drinks and girls stood on a small dance floor with soft music playing dancing in each other’s arms, girls in pretty dresses, girls in handsome tuxes and girls...kissing. Miyeon had never known a place like this had existed but she instantly loved it.

“Oh Minnie! This place is amazing.” 

Minnie smiles endearingly, her heart bursting at seeing Miyeon this happy. Minnie’s smile brightens as she’s dragged to the dance floor and pulled closer dancing a smile side step Miyeon’s gentle breaths in her ear and chin resting on her shoulder. This is all Minnie could have asked for and more. 

They danced through the night laughing into each other’s ears so close, so intimate. Their hair tangling as their faces move nearer, their lips inching closer and closer till they meet. The kiss was soft and gentle but so full of passion and a raw desperation both so in love and so content. Despite the crowd surrounding them Miyeon had never felt so comfortable, she didn’t want this moment to end.

As their lips pulled apart both panting in each other’s embrace Miyeon had never felt so full as if a part of her had been found.

“I love you” Miyeon whispered unsure if Minnie would hear over the sound of music.

“I love you too.” Minnie said so final as if that was the last time she’d say it. 

And maybe it was.

The months passed quickly and soon Miyeon had been in Thailand for nearly 7 months. They tried not to frequent the club as of the but they had been at least three times since the first time, they always knew it was a risk but being so loved up managed to warp reality keeping both girls in a fantasy. 

The morning after a night out Sorn pulled Miyeon aside. 

“There’s rumours.” 

Miyeon felt her blood go cold. They had been found out. Their little world for being loved up was gone in a minute broken by a single sentence.

“What rumours?” Miyeon asks, her voice shaking in fear.

“Rumours that you and Minnie are in a sinful relationship, I told them both of you would never take part in actions as disgusting as those but their adamant Seunghee even said she saw you holding hands and she was one hundred percent sure it was you two because she recognised Minnie’s cardigan.” 

“Friends hold hands! We were just excited to go out.” Miyeon struggled to find a valid excuse. 

“We decided to take it up with the head doctor just to be safe. If it were true it'd be a horrible revelation, imagine how the patients would feel being cared for by sinners and the nurses who were sharing tents with both of you finding out they were living with perverts! But you’ve got nothing to worry about anyway,” she laughs after she hasn’t just tore apart Miyeon’s world “of course you're not a sinner.”

Miyeon nods along her stomach churning uncomfortably.

“Now you can’t tell anyone I told you, I wasn’t supposed to say but I thought since we’re friends it’d be best to prepare you.” 

“Oh yes I’m very thankful,” Miyeon says walking off in a rush “ but I’m going to be late for my shift, I apologise for my abrupt leave!” 

What was Miyeon to do should she tell Minnie or leave her blissfully aware? This was the end. There was no way to defend themselves. Miyeon felt a familiar feeling overtake her but it was quickly swallowed by confusion. A sense of deja vu surrounded her but Miyeon ignored it to focus on the stress pounding through her body. 

Miyeon walked into the fatal wounds tent grimacing as Minnie greeted her with a big smile. That’s when Miyeon decides it’d be best not to tell Minnie, it would only ruin their last days together or maybe even hours. 

It turned out it was one day exactly when Minnie and Miyeon were called into the head doctors living quarters. He was an old American man and Miyeon knew there’d be no way to get out of this. 

“Good day nurse Cho and nurse...erm apologies I can’t quite produce the name,” he continues before Minnie can reply “there’s been some gossip amongst the nurses and it has been brought to my attention.” 

He stops for a minute staring them down as if waiting for them to confess the pressure overwhelming them, they both stare silently unable to get any words out.

“It seems that some nurses believe you both to be taking part in a relationship now I can not agree or disagree with their claims but some nurses have vouched that you are both lovely girls so I’m sure that all this must be is gossip.” He smiles. 

Miyeon doesn’t know how to reply, unable to think of any words of defence her only thoughts are fear, feeling as if an impending slope of doom is above her and there’s no way out. 

“We are just friends. It's unfortunate that people could turn our sisterly relationship into something disgusting like that. We hope that our confirmation can confirm any worries you had were in fact just that, worries.” 

Miyeon knows Minnie is doing this to protect them but hearing the woman she loves disregard their relationship hurts, a lot. Miyeon blinks away the tears knowing crying would just cause trouble. 

“I’m glad to hear it. I know no self serving citizens such as you two would take part in actions such as these, now you can both go back to your lunch.” 

They walk back to the tent unable to think of any words to break the silence. Both lost in their thoughts. 

“Miyeon-” Minnie starts as they sit down “you know why I had to say that.” 

“I understand of course I understand but it’s made me realise something, this-“” Miyeon says pointing her fingers rapidly at both of them “is never and I mean NEVER going to work, we were living in some silly fantasy it’s better for us to stop being lovers, friends, sisters or whatever else you want to call it and just be co workers.” 

“You can’t mean it…” Minnie says tears welling up in her eyes.

“No I CAN mean it! Unless you want us to be imprisoned or worst killed then let’s stop talking cause any of these interactions are going to be misread so it would be better to have none.” 

“No interactions…?” Minnie feels the tears running down her face.

“I hate this as much as you do but it has to be done for both of our safety’s, for our family’s safety!” Miyeon wipes her eyes. 

“You’re right…” Minnie grabs hold of Miyeons hand over the table “it’d be best if we didn’t speak anymore coworkers and only coworkers.” 

Minnie pauses for a moment grabbing her rubbish from lunch staring it down as if it was one that had hurt her.

“I’ll ask to change shifts I’m sure they’ll be very receptable.” 

“Yes I’m sure they will.” They sit silently before Minnie gets up throwing her rubbish and the bin and grabbing bandages to change the soldiers' wounds.

Miyeon knew it was for the best, but despite that fact it still hurt no longer sharing lunch with Minnie, no more nights out, no more nothing. Miyeon was alone. It was for best she repeated and if something were to happen it was best not to get attached, although it was a bit late to say that. 

So you could imagine Miyeon’s surprise when months had passed and with one month left till the year was up Minnie was standing in the tent, the shift they both used to share with each other, smiling as Miyeon walked in.

“I know we promised not to talk but there’s a month before you leave for korea and I couldn’t bear the thought of not spending your last days together so please let me take you out one last time!”

Miyeon didn’t need any persuading she’d been gone the minute Minnie stood smiling at her but she couldn’t just throw away the months they had spent safely to waste by instantly agreeing, after they were nearly caught it’d be best to play it safe, and going out to a club for women who liked women was not playing it’s safe. It wasn’t playing it safe in the slightest! 

Minnie could see the contemplation on Miyeon’s face and knew it would be hard to persuade her but she was desperate, for one last kiss, one last hug, one last laugh. 

“I promise we’ll be safe.”

“Minnie...you can’t promise that,” Miyeon starts feeling guilty at the sad look in Minnie’s eyes “but I will come.” 

Minnie cheers loudly as if they aren't planning a secret outing but Miyeon can’t find it in her to be upset.

“You know where to meet me right?” She smiles when Miyeon nods.

It was exciting being in the club again after months away it felt like the first time they came and all of Miyeon’s worries were instantly washed away, the moments Miyeon could hold Minnie’s hand without feet only support from others like them. 

Miyeon didn’t want to go back to korea, maybe she could ask to stay. Maybe they could love together or travel the world together. Miyeon knows it would never work out, but sometimes it was nice to dream.

When the police pounded the door down raiding the club there was no chance to even attempt an escape. All exits were blocked. They knew this day would come and yet it still hurt just as much. It hurt when they were ripped away from each other screaming and crying love you’s.

It hurt when they were treated like criminals beat with batons to keep them down. It hurt when they were thrown in a prison cell, no bed or toilet, just a room tortured for days with questions on questions about other clubs in the area. Miyeon knew nothing but they didn’t care and it hurt to be humiliated and inflicted with torture device after toruture device whilst other prisoners watched.

Miyeon knew she should hate Minnie for throwing her back into this lifestyle but she couldn’t find it in her to hate only feeling love towards Minnie for being by her side. Miyeon knew at some point the torturing would end of course they wouldn’t keep them prisoners forever but the day the guards took Minnie saying something in Thai Miyeon couldn’t understand she knew they were being split up. 

They never got to say goodbye. They never got to live together as old ladies. They never got to truly love without fear. Always hiding.

Another prisoner said Minnie had been sent to an asylum and Miyeon spent her whole journey back home worrying over how she was being treated. Miyeon knew she should thank her lucky stars that she had gotten away with nothing only being sent to Korea again, banned from ever being allowed to Thailand but Miyeon felt even worse than she had when she wasn’t constantly being tortured.

Looking at her mother’s face she felt guilty for loving a woman, her father pressuring her to marry now she was back in Korea and loneliness. There was no one to speak to about her love and her loss. 

Coming back to Korea could have been a fresh start no one knew what had happened in Thailand but all Miyeon could think of was death. Maybe Minnie had already been killed and they would find each other in the afterlife, maybe they could finally love each other freely, a world with no boundaries. Miyeon wasn’t sure if it would happen but as she held her fathers gun to her head, her finger shaking above the trigger Miyeon knew anything would be better than the life she was living now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)))


	3. Breaking the cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie and Miyeon meet once more in a world where they can be themselves, but there’s still a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write chapter 3 cause it’s a lot harder writing modern day for some reason.  
> This chapter is a lot more playful so there’s that to look forward to!!  
> Yay the girls finally show up!!! Wish I could of included them more but it just didn’t fit :((  
> And FINALLY Minnie and Miyeon are allowed a bit...okay quite a lot of happiness lol.

They would never truly be apart for long a cycle on repeat: love and hurt, love and hurt, love and hurt. Maybe they could finally break the pattern of pain and end with a happily ever after.

Miyeon didn’t have time, she really didn’t have time at all. Somehow Soyeon and Soojin found a way to persuade her into doing anything. Miyeon hated it but she was a very easily persuaded person. 

So here she was at a club called and yes this was it’s real name ‘Finding yourself in Korea’ it sounded extremely obnoxious but the idea behind it was nice, if only they chose a better name. Like seriously it sounded like some meditation, hippie, love yourself kind of club, the ones Americans do after they basically stole a whole religion, okay that was off topic but like still Miyeon just couldn’t get over the name being that. It was kind of ridiculous. 

Maybe she was being dramatic; she'd been told her whole life she was a drama queen; it’s not like she had to get the club's name tattooed on her head. Also the club is for a good cause that definitely outweighed the cons, keep in mind the one con being the clubs name. 

Anyway, Miyeon was a confident person but she was god awful at making friends, like you might think she’s exaggerating but she really isn’t. So Miyeon wasn’t exactly sure why Soojin and Soyeon even wanted her to join a club where native Koreans buddy up with foreign university students to help them feel comfortable in Korea. They said they’d buy her food though and if there was one thing Miyeon loved it was food. Okay she loved a lot of things but she definitely wouldn’t turn down free food, anyone who would turn it down had to be stupid! 

The club leaders were talking, by talking Miyeon really meant a whole lot of waffling, and they went on and on and on that Miyeon had begun to doze off! Her head snapped forward when she saw a girl sat in a trio a few rows in front. 

She was ethereal. An angel amongst humans. Skin glowing an even tan covering her body with luxurious vibrancy, her wide eyes stared mysteriously as if they held the answers to every question on earth. Miyeon had no chance. She was whipped the moment she set her eyes on her. What was most surprising was how familiar she felt; Miyeon’s heart ached in desperation just wanting to hold her, to kiss her. Miyeon was not in any way shape or form some kind of stalker but she had to find out this girl's name, maybe even become her friend, or girlfriend. If fate would let that happen.

Miyeon did not believe in fate or any or that but this had to be fate. Sitting at a cafe with Minnie, that was the girl's name, exchanging numbers. Everything was moving too fast but Miyeon would not slow it down for anything. As if the gods had decided to reward Miyeon, for what she doesn’t know, she was now ‘buddies’,some term from the club, with Minnie. This was great!

If only Miyeon had the confidence to make it known she liked girls. Korea was accepting but not accepting enough, considering Miyeon couldn’t even get married to a woman but at least she wouldn’t be killed, Miyeon is extremely glad she wasn’t born in the olden days that would be horrible!

“What major are you taking?” Minnie asks, bringing Miyeon’s attention back onto her and her pink plump lips, Miyeon felt like some kind of pervert but she just felt drawn to Minnie in a way she has never felt with anyone, as if they had met before but Miyeon would never forget a face like Minnie’s.

“I’m doing law.” 

“Wow and you had the time to join this club.”

No Miyeon didn’t have the time but she was a broke uni student and so anyone offering free food would become her favourite person, she definitely wouldn’t be telling Minnie that.

“I just like helping people no matter how busy I am.” Miyeon smiles feeling proud that had to have melted Minnie’s heart because if Minnie said that to Miyeon then that would be the end of her she’d be like ice cream on a summer day, but maybe Miyeon was just whipped…maybe.

“Well I’m very grateful I got such a pretty buddy.” 

Miyeon knows she should continue the complement or say thank you but all she can do is stare. Minnie called her pretty? Minnie, resident goddess called plain old Miyeon pretty! 

“Yes!” Miyeon’s mouth decides to blurt out. 

This was it. Miyeon had no chance now she probably seems as arrogant as they come. I mean who replies yes to someone calling them pretty? Maybe if she compliments Minnie back she won’t be offended. 

“You're very pretty, like really pretty, on another level pretty! I mean I can’t even compare to you! Your like god and I’m a rat and I hate rats so like that’s saying something.” There that should be good. If Miyeon wanted to embarrass herself for the rest of her life. There was overboard and then there was whatever Miyeon had just done. 

“I’m sorry I get nervous in front of new people, I promise I’m not always like this.” 

They sit in silence for a minute and then Minnie breaks out into laughter. God her laugh was gorgeous but Miyeon was so stressed about if Minnie was laughing at her she couldn’t appreciate it. 

“Your funny and thanks for the compliment I appreciate it,” Minnie smiles her pearly teeth shining under the sun and her eyes sparkling so full of joy, “sorry to cut the meeting short but I promised my roommates I’d cook them this Thai dish so I have to go but I’ll text you and we can meet again.”

“That sounds nice I’ll erm see you whenever I see you.” 

“You can come if you want, I’m sure my friends won’t mind, they're both like puppies eager to meet new people and maybe I can show you my culture as well as you showing me yours,” Minnie begins to blush “you don’t have to I know we’ve just met but I already feel comfortable around you.” 

Miyeon nods and they gather their bags and begin the walk to Minnie’s flat. The conversation comes naturally and before Miyeon realises they’re coming to a tall building that looks quite expensive to live in. They step into the building walking to the lift and Miyeon’s eyes enlarge in wonder as Minnie clicks one of the higher floors, Minnie must be quite rich.

They walked down a hallway with only four doors stopping once they reached the end. Minnie unlocked the door smiling as the loud sounds of Yuqi whining and Shuhua laughing filled the flat. Could those two ever go a day without teasing one another. She yells a quick “I’m home” and leads Miyeon to the living room.

“I forgot to mention my roommates are very loud.” Minnie laughs loudly. 

Miyeon sits at the end of the couch awkwardly, the comfort she felt with Minnie long gone as she’s in her surroundings preparing to meet new people. Miyeon thinks she’s jumped the barrel a bit, a lot, maybe she shouldn’t have agreed to go to someone’s house who she just met today because she had garnered an unbearable crush in the last few hours. This has to be the start of some comedy sketch she thought, as two girls who she assumed to be Minnie’s roommates ran in one with purple dye on her hair and another with gloves and a cocky smirk.

“She dyed my hair purple!”

“I couldn’t read the box!”

“You-you liar! You offered to buy the dye and do it for me because you and I quote, are amazing at reading colours and wanted to treat me to a gift! I asked for brown!Brown! How can you mix up brown and purple!”

Miyeon knew she shouldn’t laugh but the girls were like sisters arguing to their mum. She looked to Minnie seeing her also holding in giggles and her smile brightened as the girl wearing gloves cothered in purple dye was dying of laughter holding her hands in the air not wanting to touch anywhere in dye.

“Why didn’t you just look at the picture?” The girl says then, and Miyeon thought it wasn’t possible but the girl got an even larger pout, “oh my god you did this on purpose!” The girl with gloves laughs even louder running away from the angry girl with unfinished purple dye.

“Well those are my roommates, the one who was laughing is Shuhua she’s from Taiwan and the one who had her hair dyed was Yuqi she’s from China.”

“They seem…” Miyeon begins struggling to find a word “lively.”

Minnie laughs again, Miyeon loves it when she laughs she wishes she could wake up and fall asleep to the laughter.

“Yes they are very, very, very lively,” Minnie smiles for a minute as if she was going to say something but then thought better of it, “well I have to start cooking but you can come with if you want there’s tables so we can just talk.” 

Miyeon realises she absolutely loves watching Minnie cook. She’s never seen anyone look as graceful as Minnie. The way she sticks her tongue out in concentration and squints her eyes when she focuses but she’s still able to talk with Miyeon about whatever comes to mind. 

Miyeon loves spending time with Minnie, loves finding out things about her: Minnie’s major-Architecture, age-twenty four,like Miyeon, siblings-two, both brothers, where she’s from-Thailand,Bangkok. Miyeon never thought she’d be so interested in someone that listening to them talk about basically facts would be as interesting as Miyeon watching her favourite movie, probably even more, definitely even more. 

It felt so domestic and Miyeon had never felt so content, she hadn’t realised something so simple like this could cause so much happiness. 

“The foods done, I'll just go get the girls.” 

Minnie walks back in the room a few moments later Yuqi follows her with light purple hair, that actually looks really nice. Shuhua follows after with a huge grin on her face and small dots of purple dye stained on her hands. 

Minnie sets the table, placing the food down and sits gesturing for Miyeon to sit in the seat next to her and Yuqi and Shuhua taking the seats facing them. Miyeon has never eaten Thai food before but it smells lovely and looks delicious. The girls dig in Minnie waiting, watching, wanting to see if the girls enjoy it. 

“This is delicious, what’s it called?” Miyeon says after she’s finished her first bite the other two girls nodding in agreement. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, maybe I can make more food for you and it’s crispy pork basil.” Minnie says finally digging into the food once she’s sure the girls enjoyed it.

Lunch went on with Shuhua stealing bites of Yuqi right before she put it in her mouth laughing gleefully as Yuqi shouted in Chinese. This went on until Minnie stepped in trying to stop before they had a huge fight. 

“Wait, you speak Chinese!” Miyeon says in shock.

“A little bit but it’s not good.” Minnie says before Yuqj and Shuhua yell in disagreement.

“She’s really good and she speaks more languages English and Japanese as well it’s like she’s the god of languages!” Shuhua says proudly, raising her shoulders and holding her head high. If Miyeon didn’t know what was happening and just looking in on the outside she’d assumed Shuhua was talking about her own accomplishments.

Miyeon thinks she’s falling in love. Minnie was absolutely perfect.

“Wow so that means you can speak five languages it’s amazing.”

Minnie blushes under the compliment. Saying thanks and continuing eating. Lunch finished peacefully and Miyeon and Minnie sat down in the living room after Shuhua and Yuqi offered to wash the dishes. Miyeon really enjoyed spending time with a Minnie and didn’t want the day to come to an end.

“Thank you so much for making me lunch but I’ve got an assignment due tomorrow and I have to finish editing it but we definitely have to do this again. Maybe you can come to my house and I can cook you something.” Miyeon stares hopefully at Minnie unsure if Minnie enjoyed spending time with Miyeon.

“That sounds great I’ll speak to you soon,” Minnie says leading Miyeon out the door “thank you for the coming.”

Miyeon steps outside smiling as the door closes. That was great! If only Miyeon didn’t have that stupid assignment to finish. 

The club met fortnightly for check-ins on how the foregin students were adjusting to Korea and how the buddy partners were progressing but the girls met up often. On weekends they would go to different cafes sharing deserts and swapping drinks. They would sit in the library together just basking in each other’s company despite doing different courses. Miyeon enjoyed it, she really enjoyed it a lot, but nothing ever progressed,they just stayed as ‘buddies’. Miyeon wasn’t even sure Minnie liked girls and she would never be confident enough to say it so she was stuck in this purgatory of Minnie making flirty comments and their hands brushing against each other’s as they walked but unsure of what their actual relationship was. If only there was a way for Miyeon to show she liked girls without actually having to tell Minnie herself. 

It was like the universe was listening in on Miyeon’s thoughts. Miyeon was convinced fate was real her old opinion: completely and utterly switched, because here she was sitting in Minnie’s house with her roommates and Soyeon and Yuqi having a movie night.

It had occurred quite randomly, Soojin and Yuqi were both taking nursing and somehow they had become friends, Miyeon had only known Yuqi for around three months but even she could tell Yuqi was a social butterfly able to make friends with anyone and everyone, and so since Minnie and Miyeon and Soojin and Yuqi were friends Yuqi thought why not making both groups of three meet and become ‘ULTIMATE FRIENDS’ this was exactly how the message was wrote. 

So here they were eating pizza, sitting in a circle, Miyeon next to Minnie and Soyeon, still undecided on what film to watch, the conversation steering further and further away from the original topic. Somehow the conversation had steered to Soojin’s ex,who was a girl, the circle went silent for a second before Soyeon jumped in questioning whether they were homophobic. Now Miyeon really was believing fate because not only were all of them part of the LGBTQ+ community but Minnie was a lesbian! Miyein tried to hide the shock on her face but she was so excited maybe she genuinely had a chance. Then the obvious fact that Miyeon wasn’t anywhere near Minnie’s league slithered it’s way to the front of Miyeon’s head and all her happiness was destroyed. Minnie is tapped out of her head as she looks at the girls staring at her and she realises she hadn’t ‘came out’.

“Oh yeah erm I’m a lesbian.” Miyeons still fearing their reactions despite them all being part of the community. Miyeon is comforted by a hand rubbing her knee and she smiles, blushing slightly, once she realises it's Minnie’s.

They chose the film after finishing the pizza and squashing on the couch but Miyeon struggled to keep her eyes open for longer than thirty minutes into the film, tired from her extra study sessions. What surprised Miyeon was how comfortable she was when she woke up. It was warm and an arm was wrapped around her waist, a face leaning on her shoulder. Who was hugging her? And whose bed was she in? Because this was in no way the couch she had fallen asleep on. Miyeon wanted to turn around and check who it was but it was extremely comfy and Miyeon didn’t want it to end so she closed her eyes and dosed back off. 

Miyeon was woken up to the sound of another language and the arms wrapped around her waist gone but the warmth of the body still laying in the bed. Miyeon let her eyes get used to the sun and turned around to see Minnie sat up in the bed on the phone.

“One minute.” Minnie whispers in Korean before switching back to Thai.

Miyeon lay comfortably staring up at Minnie, smiling as she felt a hand begin to stroke her hair. This felt like heaven. Miyeon’s thoughts switched as she stared longer at Minnie how the hell did she manage to look so good in the morning. Minnie’s hair was perfect, her fringe tidy and her hair straight, her skin was clear with no puffiness. Miyeon was sure she was in love. Minnie was such perfect girlfriend material. Miyeon knew she should be more worried at the fact that she was in love with Minnie after only a few months but it felt so natural Miyeon couldn’t find it in herself to stress.

“Sorry I hope I didn’t wake you,” Minnie smiles after coming off the phone, her hand still stroking Miyeon’s hair, “I was just on the phone to my mum.”

“It’s fine I was coming too anyway.” 

“Oh your probably wondering how you got in my bed,” Minnie says laughing and Miyeon realises that no she wasn’t and that she probably should of but sure her, she was way too invested in how amazing it would be to wake up like this everyday and be able to have Minnie stroke her hair whenever, “Shuhua and Yuqi shared Yuqi’s bed so Soojin and Soyeon could have Shuhua’s and I would of felt guilty if you slept on the couch so I moved you to my bed, Soyeon and Soojin said you wouldn’t have minded but I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh no it was great-I mean I’m grateful, I really appreciate it,” miyeon says laughing, “and now I don’t have a bad back.” And I got to wake up to a pretty girl Miyeon wishes she could say but too nervous for the words to ever come out. 

They lay content for a moment before Shuhua burst through the door complaining about Yuqi trying to cook. The moment was ruined as Minnie jumped out of bed yelling something in English that Miyeon had no chance of understanding. Minis was amazing. Miyeon thinks she’d love to hear Minnie whisper sweet nothings in any language of her choice despite the fact she wouldn’t be able to understand her. 

Soyeon who was Soojin and Miyeon’s lift unfortunately has to go because she booked a space at a studio and she doesn’t want to miss and Miyeon also should be getting home as she had an internship starting on a Monday so it wouldn’t be a good idea to stay late the day before she had to start. What a good impression that would be. Miyeon with bug eye bags and unshowered because she rushed over, late and unprepared. If only life didn’t exist and Minnie and Miyeon could just love. Yes Miyeon was getting ahead of herself as they were still friends but there was lots of time for things to progress. 

And progress things did.

The six girls, who had become very close friends, were sitting at a hotpot place, Yuqi’s choice, when Soyeon had mentioned a party, one of her producer friends and an older music student, Hwitaek, holding a party. Miyeon really wasn’t one for a party but as soon as Minnie said she was going Miyeons mind was made. 

Miyeon really regrets agreeing. What did people even wear at parties? Sitting in her room staring at her closet Miyeon was well and truly lost, maybe she could ask Minnie for help...but what if it was embarrassing? At least maybe they’d get to spend some time together before the party! 

**Miyeon🌺**  
I’m not sure what to wear…

 **Minnie😜**  
I’m so glad u said something  
I’ve got the cutest outfit  
Would u be able to come to mine?

Minnie was offering Miyeon an outfit from her own closet! Miyeon was so glad she texted her. Grabbing her coat and texting a quick ‘I’m coming’ to Minnie, Miyeon hopped on the bus arriving at Minnie’s in less than twenty minutes. She walked through the apparat entrance complex knocking on Minnie’s door excited to find out what clothes Minnie had in store for her. 

Minnie was going on about patterns and skin tones and Miyeon despite not understanding anything loved to hear Minnie talk. Sat on Minnie’s bed as she watch Minnie go through her closet pulling out a black shimmery body con dress, Pearl necklace, a fluffy black fur coat and black platform heels. This was not something Miyeon would ever choose wear but as she looked in the mirror she could admit she looked good. She stared at Minnie who was in a sheer black top, mum jeans and black heels. 

“Come on we’re gonna be late.” Minnie grabs Miyeon’s hand as they walk to the bus stop. 

Miyeon had no idea where hey we’re going but apparently Minnie had a bit of an idea and soon enough they arrived, the apartments were specifically for university students so the hallways were jacked with people holding drinks, smoking weed and kissing. This was why Miyeon hated parties but as she felt Minnie squeeze her hand and smile in her direction Miyeon remembered exactly why she came.

They walked into the flat seeing the other four girls sat on the couch chatting with people Miyeon had never seen before. She followed after Minnie and sat awkwardly unable to add herself into the conversation but watching as Minnie easily joined in. 

Miyeon spent most of the night awkward, yes her friends tried to include but she didn’t enjoy parties and she didn’t want to ruin the girls night so halfway through she left the flat, sitting on the entrance stairs. The cold spread goosebumps around her body but the she endured it for the quite. 

She sat content for a while until she heard heels clicking on the concrete and a body sitting down next her.

“Are you okay?” Minnie asks.

“Just thinking…” Miyeon mumbles.

“If you want to rant I’ll listen.”

They say for a moment before Miyeon begins. Starting off quiet but speaking louder as she feels Minnie’s hand rest on her thigh.

“I mean it doesn't make sense when I say it out loud but I’ve just always kinda thought- or felt like half of me has been missing...I’m not sure it makes more sense in my head but I feel like I’ve never been full.”

“I understand completely but no one has ever got it when I said it out loud but I just have always felt empty like I’m missing a part of me but when I’m with you...I-I feel whole.” 

Miyeon stares at Minnie, tears welling up at the statement, she never thought she’d feel full and yet here with Minnie it’s as if her other half had been out together, as if the puzzle had been completed. 

“I love you I love you so fucking much and I don’t know how to explain how much I love you!” Miyeon says tears streaming down her face.

“I love you too I feel as if our love has spanned across lifetimes like maybe we were always fated to meet until our love could end happily, whenever I saw you I felt so much love but also so much grief but right now I feel so happy I just wanna kiss you”

“So kiss me then.” Miyeon whispers shuffling closer to Minnie ignoring the scratch from the pavement step on her bare legs.

Their lips meet and they hold onto each other so desperately full of pain and heartbreak and lust and love. Minnie had never had a kiss this good. Despite never kissing anyone Miyeon felt as if she was home Minnie’s lips were familiar and their bodies moulded together as if they were two halves of one heart always looking for each other in each and every life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read all the way to the end I really appreciate it and would love to hear people’s thoughts :)))  
> Also I apologise for my clothes description I hate describing clothes but I couldn’t find anway around it so I just decided to describe the liphop outfits and I still struggled lol. Seriously tho idle promoting liphop has gotta be one of the best things ever they look so good and the photos are iconic I love seeing idle with a more mature vibe.


End file.
